


crush culture

by PhoenixQuack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Gay, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixQuack/pseuds/PhoenixQuack
Summary: katsuy; i thought i told you not to add me to random chats anymorechuchu; but this isn't random...katsuy; ??katsuy; what's it for thenchuchu; LOVEkatsuy; ...
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Katsuki Yuuri, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Christophe Giacometti, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

chuchu added katsuy, hota$$ and vnikiforov to the chat 

chuchu; HEY GUYYS  
chuchu; HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

hota$$; phichit..  
hota$$; HEYYYYY  
hota$$; no but fr i didn't give u my number so u could add me to a gc

chuchu; then why did u give me ur number😳

hota$$; 😏😏

katsuy; uhm phichit  
katsuy; i thought i told you not to add me to random chats anymore 

chuchu; but this isn't random...

katsuy; ??  
katsuy; what's it for then 

chuchu; LOVE

katsuy; ...

chuchu; look who's in the chat🙄

katsuy; uh okay  
katsuy; WIAT NO PLS  
katsuy; PHICHIT

chuchu; 😙😙

hota$$; oooooh😳??  
hota$$; does yuuri have a crush😻 

katsuy; NO NONO

chuchu; OH SUUUUUREEEE

hota$$; lmao considering there's only 4 ppl in this chat nd it's obviously not me or phichit then  
hota$$; OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH  
hota$$; yuuri you're into popular guys eh eh 

katsuy; NONONONONONO.  
katsuy; NO

chuchu; do not try to deny true love..

katsuy; I WILL LET UR HAMSTERS LOOSE ALL OVER THE DORM IF U DONT SHUT UP  
katsuy; i think the inspector is coming today hmm i wonder what they would say if they found out you had little furry creatures running around 

chuchu; NOOOO YUUUUUUUUUURIIIIU

hota$$; wow dramatic  
hota$$ also we should probably delete these messages eh? we don't want vik to see them  
hota$$; or do we

katsuy; DELETE.

hota$$; u seem very defensive for someone who doesn't have a crush✨

katsuy; 🥲🥲🥲

hota$$; haha we'll delete them  
hota$$; dw babe ur secret is safe w me😉

katsuy; ..don't call me babe

hota$$; baby?

katsuy; no❤️


	2. introduction oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rawr🏳️🌈🏳️⚧️👩❤️💋👩👨❤️💋👨👭👬🧍♀️🧍🧍♂️

OK SO I MEANT TO HAVE LIKE AN INTRO INFO THINGY BEFORE BUT IM DUMB IDK HOW TO DO THIS

ok so they're in highschool but like it's a uh type of school where they have highschool nd college in the same school just slightly different campuses or smth idek i made it up 

yuuri is 15 (katsuy)  
phichit is 15 (chuchu)  
viktor is 17 (vnikiforov)  
chris is 16 (hota$$)  
THERE WILL BE MORE CHARCATERS EVENTUALLY OKAY


	3. <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vnikiforov; see   
> vnikiforov; i am the greatest 
> 
> katsuy; are u an oikawa kinnie 
> 
> vnikiforov; ...

vnikiforov; why am i always added in chats when i'm not even on my phone 

hota$$; well that's bc ur never on ur phone  
hota$$; i mean unless you're in class and don't wanna listen 

vnikiforov; hey i actually have a life so that's why i'm never in my phone  
vnikiforov; u wish u were me😙👨❤️👨

katsuy; don't we all

vnikiforov; see   
vnikiforov; i am the greatest 

katsuy; are u an oikawa kinnie 

vnikiforov; ...

chuchu; yuuri be nice 

katsuy; i wasn't being rude😐

vnikiforov; who even are you guys 

hota$$; viktor...  
hota$$; we literally eat lunch w them all the time?  
hota$$; yuuri? and phichit? you don't remember?

vnikiforov; ..  
vnikiforov; OH YEA SORRY   
vnikiforov; the hamster boy and the other one  
vnikiforov; i didn't learn ur names 

chuchu; yuuri is "the other one"? 

katsuy; i'm offended🥲

vnikiforov; well it was either the other one or the one who's in a constant state of gay panic  
vnikiforov; i thought maybe the 2nd one would come off weird 

katsuy; ...

chuchu; i mean he's not wrong yuuri..

katsuy; shutup 

hota$$; i bet yuuris blushing rn💆♂️

katsuy; why would i be blushing 

hota$$; bc mr popular called you out on ur gay panic<3

vnikiforov; chris didn't i tell u not to call me 'mr popular'

hota$$; why tho its true🙄

chuchu; ha imagine being popular but ppl make fun of u bc of it..

vnikiforov; uh it's not my fault i'm so amazing nd good looking✨🏳️🌈

katsuy; ...  
katsuy; ig ppl cant deny the 2nd one 

vnikiforov; AWW YUURi  
vnikiforov; LEMME GIVE U A HUG<3  
vnikiforov; mwah mwah 

katsuy; uh   
katsuy; no thanks

chuchu; ...i can now confirm yuuri is blushing 

katsuy; time to change the subject   
katsuy; do any of u guys play genshin impact? i mean ik phichit does...

hota$$; uh doesn't everyone😶

vnikiforov; yea

katsuy; i request ur uid's ...  
katsuy; wait it'd be easier if u just added me  
katsuy; mine is 817899399 (a.n this is actually my uid for genshin on asia server if u wanna add me nd be friends👩❤️💋👩)

vnikiforov; we should co op bosses together<3

katsuy; yea🙃

hota$$; i added you babe 

katsuy; stop. calling me that.):

vnikiforov; yea no one can call yuuri babe except me):

katsuy; who said you could?

vnikiforov; me👨❤️👨


	4. viktors a soft dumb fuckboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vnikiforov; lmao imagine doing hw 
> 
> katsuy; imagine not failing school😐couldn't be you 
> 
> vnikiforov; i'm not failing..  
> vnikiforov; i'm just barely passing🙄there's a difference

vnikiforov; why does everyone think i'm a fuckboy 

hota$$; bc u are 

vnikiforov; i'm not..

hota$$; u are but like ur a soft one like u don't break peoples hearts but ur never in a relationship longer than a week

vnikiforov; don't remind me):

katsuy; awwe):

vnikiforov; ??

katsuy; dw viktor one day you'll find someone..

chuchu; YEA SOMEONE W BLACK HAIR ND GLASSES CALLED YUURI

vnikiforov; ohhh i will huh😙😙  
vnikiforov; yuuris a cutie

katsu; ..guys this is rlyyy random yes but imagine jokingly flirting w someone u have a crush on nd they flirt back nd u never know if it's platonic or not

chuchu; AHA YEAH "rllyyy random"

vnikiforov; damn thatd be annoying 

katsuy; yeah,,,  
katsuy; i'll go cry myself to sleep now goodnight gays🥰🥲💔

vnikiforov; noooo bb why😿

chuchu; VIKTOR UR SO DUMB 

vnikiforov; huh 

katsuy; i mean i would actually but i have hw ugh 

vnikiforov; lmao imagine doing hw 

katsuy; imagine not failing school😐couldn't be you 

vnikiforov; i'm not failing..  
vnikiforov; i'm just barely passing🙄there's a difference

hota$$; i feel like i have barely any lines..

chuchu; you? i have like 5 the author keeps forgetting abt me

vnikiforov; it's bc ur not the main characters 

katsuy; ...what

**Author's Note:**

> IDK WHAT IM DOING ALSO IM BRITISH SO LIKE AT OME POINT I WILL SAY CRISPS INSYEAD OF CHIPS OR WHATEVER


End file.
